Optimized warehouse management practices play a significant role in smoother operations in a warehouse. When there is an error in operations in the warehouse, a warehouse management personnel may have to physically intervene to investigate and resolve the errors to ensure resumption of the operations. Typically such practices are cumbersome and may further add to the operational costs and delays.